The Scorn of hell itself
by mikerules135
Summary: As Rajik battles Zaraki and Byakuya Goro and hisako are being healed by Isane while Yammy reappears as well as a unlikely enemy


(As Zaraki felt the immense slash upon Rajik's 2nd release he then saw that the slash he felt was nothing more then a wound)

Zaraki: (smiles) well waddya know? You had me going there thought you tore off my own arm and where would the fun of slashing you up be ?

Rajik: don't bore me with your desires parasite.

Byakuya: are you upset because we hurt your subordinates?

If so get over it they knew what was happening I'll commend them for their loyalty towards their Espada master but still from the moment they drew their swords they knew the price of their actions.

Rajik: don't give me a lecture on matters such as this Kuchki. I'm well aware of that. But that dosen't mean I like it.

(Rajik then appears behind Byakuya as his eye widned he then stopped his primal animal arms from tearing his face apart but his sword began to crack at each turn)

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura. (as millions of cherry blossom petals appeared Rajik then doged each group as a net formed around him) (I got him!)

Rajik: don't underestimate me Kuchki!!

(at that moment Rajik's entire body turned into a humanoid cero as he moved his new body directly through each cherry blossom blade he then hit byakuya point blank as a large explosion covers the area)

(Byakuya reappears next to kenpachi as his hair pieces are almost broken his hair is more loose and a small river of blood covers the sand he then sees Rajik reverted back to his normal humanoid arrancar form but he drew a sultan like blade out of his body covered in black blood)

Kenpachi: hey don't tell me your gonna call it quits huh?

Byakuya: far from it shall we go on?

Rajik: I'll make sure all of you pay the price for hurting the ones I care about! Your entire race both human and shimigami shall be wiped out by my hands!!

Byakuya: Fisher…… (eh?) it is your attachment and selfishness that you shall lose your life this day it is nothing about strength.

(As Rajik's bloodshot eye wideded he then rushed at the two captains and vice versa as the three captain ranked souls battled across the desert elsewhere a drowsy Hisako finally wakes up to see her wounds are being healed she then sees isane and the other shimigami and Chad)

Isane: hey your awake good. (smiles)

Hisako: (grabs her arm weakly as she struggles) c-cut it out i- don't need your fricken charity you son of a- (coughs up blood she covers her mouth as blood drolled out)

Isane: (lays her back down) calm down will you?! I still have a massive wound in your stomach to heal.

Hisako: (feh….) whatever. Hey where's g-?

Goro: I'm right here Qufang.

(Hisako sees Goro with a giant bandage wrapped around his face as it covered his left eye and part of his left cheek as well an arm wrap around his right arm to seal the massive wound because of the fact he lost his arm)

Hisako: G-Goro! Y-your arm!

Goro: huh? Oh this? (smiles) it's nothing I'll get by but come on just do as the hot chick says and lay down)

Hisako: why are you doing this shimigami? Were still your enemy despite me and Goro's level of power were still the ones who hurt your buddies and kicked their asses so why?

Isane: it was based solely on the fact my captain wanted me to heal not spill any blood that is what we as the 4th squad are here in Hueco Mundo for.

Renji: that's right so shut your damn mouth and get healed.

Hisako: (smirks) well well….. didn't realize you cared for me hot stuff. After all I almost killed you after I released my zanpaktou. (it flashes back to when Hisako defeated Renji in his bankai form) I swear I still don't know how you became a luitenant and were supposed to be the same rank? It's a fucking joke is what it is.

( Renji then punches hisako straight in the face)

Renji: shut up you damn bitch! You should be grateful were saving your sorry ass anyway Isane could've easily left you two for dead! And y-

Isane: (holds down his fist) that's enough Renji! Don't get me wrong I don't like her or her friend anymore then you do but my consinece got the best of me alright I'm not here for gratifaction.

Renji: sorry Isane.

Hisako: (rubs the bruise on her cheek) you damn bastard….

(elsewhere Goro who is watching the battle with his master and the two captains he then sees Rukia next to him)

Goro: hi their how ya feeling now?

Rukia: your master gave me quite the beating but I'm feeling better. Your a lot nicer then that other girl.

Goro: well I've got nothing against you guys it's just well orders are orders you know? But with Hisako it's always nature over orders. She's a messed up chick is what she is.

Rukia: well I've seen you two fight and you know I gotta say It's fun seeing your little lovers quarrel.

(goro blushes a little)

Goro: l-lovers quarral Hisako and I aren't (groans) nevermind look if you want just go get that girl Orhime.

Rukia: what do you mean?

Hisako (huh?) whaddya mean "what do you mean" you fucking dense or something? Go get that human freak show and get out of here already. (strains)

Isane: take it easy I haven't closed the wound yet. If you have too much activity It'll open up again.

Rukia: were not going after her right now the rest of our friends need us. Besides Uryu is protecting her. So she'll be safe from harm.

Goro: oh right that quincy from before.

(goro flashes back to when Yammy was struck down by Uryu in tower no.4#)

(a giant burst of spirit energy covers the area as the clashing of swords and blood can be seen)

Goro: I swear if the boss dosen't take this fight seriously by holding back this'll get boring as hell.

(he then lays back on the sand as he put his remaining arm behind his head)

Rukia: oh and what makes you think that your commander can beat two captains at once?

Hisako: what was that you bitch?! You dissing Rajik-Sama?!

Rukia: and what if I am he'll lose eventually.

Hisako: why y- (Just then Renji kicks Hisako unconscious)

Isane: Renji! What are you?

Renji: I couldn't take her running her mouth again like that.

Goro: you and me both. (still she looks cute sleeping like that)

Rukia: hey you okay Goro?

Goro: wh-what uh… yeah…..

(Elsewhere Zaraki clashes with Rajik's bare arms as each of them tore at each others skins)

Zaraki: come on Espada! Where's that power you should Byakuya!?

Rajik: I'm not wasting my strength on a wild animal. Go rot in the ground for me will you?

(Rajik then launches a bundle of his red like fur as they suddenly changed into red like energy spikes as they impacted with Kenpachi he just smiled mad like and ripped apart part of Rajik's body but as limbs fell apart a strange purple liquid came out of his body and formed monsterous beings)

Zaraki: what the hell is this?

Rajik: cut him down.

(as the liquid beings went to attack Kenpachi the liquid beings were dispersed immediately by one swing of his sword)

Zaraki: come on don't insult me you punk ass bitch.

Rajik: I'll do whatever I damn well please.

Byakuya: Hadou 31# golden rod imprisionment

(suddenly 4 golden like rods attack rajik and stop him in his tracks)

Rajik: (calmly) what is this nonsense?

Byakuya: it's over Fisher.

(as byakuya stabbed directly where rajik's heart is but just then Rajik's arm lifted Byakuya away and fired a cero at him)

Rajik: you two will not win no matter what you do. At least if you keep fighting at your current level.

(just then a giant fist landed on the ground)

Zaraki: Huh?!

Rajik: Yammy? What are you doing?

Byakuya: this guy sure is persistant.

Yammy: heh heh heh…… it hurts heh heh heh….. oh it hurts so much you two really piss me off!!!

Zaraki: what the hell? Has he gone insane?

Rajik: Yammy you can't even stand ju-

(Yammy then flicks Rajik away)

Rajik: Yammy! (a small bleeding wound appears on his chest) w-what are you doing?

Yammy: Shut the fuck up old man!!! All you've done is take it easy on these guys and look what happened those two brats Goro and Hisako got the shit kicked out of em! Well no more! These assholes won't get away with this! They won't! they won't! they won't! they won't! THEY FUCKING WONT!!!!

(As Yammy's body became riddled with grotesque bulging veins extra skin and blood peeled slowly off as black like rock like skin came out Rajik and the two captains surprised step back as the smoke and blood cleared up)

Yammy: all right you two now I'm real pissed off.

(As it showed Yammy's new body now of a ape but with two giant arms as his body was now more muscular and bigger then his former body he also had a gigantic hollow hole in his chest on his back he had gained black volcanic like spikes as well as two clear white tree branch giant spikes his face was now more scrunched up and rough edged and decrypt)

Rajik: Yammy since when c-

Yammy: did you forget pops? Anger itself is my strength! Now if you don't mind stay out of this while these jackasses will die and rot like the trash as they are as they make me angry and angrier and angeryiest!!! Now do It! It'll make your defeat all the more satisfying!!!

(It then shows Mayuri and nemu upon a pillar watching the others)

Mayuri: good grief….. come on guys go on and finish him off already if he gets any bigger it'll just make him harder to dissect.

(just then Nemu sees Rajik's dog who was upon the pillar with them)

Nemu: hello little dog please go away before you get hurt.

Mayuri: what are you bablaing about now woman?

(nemu points to the little dog who just barks at him)

Mayuri: my my….. how fascinating I didn't know there were normal animals in hueco mundo but still nothing worth my ti-

(the dog then bit straight down into Nemu's arm she then flung the dog away the dog then let out a large howl just then the dogs body began to change as it gained smooth human skin but mixed with that of white bladed fur of a wild animal and as long grey silk hair fell down it showed now the dog was a lovely looking woman arrancar with a dog like fur coat upon her slender body and she also had two long scythes and clear ocean blue eyes)

Mayuri: what's this? Amazing I never knew that arrancars could take animal forms. What's your name woman?

Woman: my name is Yukiku. Arrancar 23# of Lord Fisher's Fraccion……

(suddenly Nemu is slashed almost in half by her scythes as she fell down straight down the pillar and Yukiku's calm expression remained unchanged)

Nemu: ma-master……

Yukiku: and former captain of Exequias. It's a pleasure to meet you 12th squad captain.

(she then rushed straight at mayuri as her scythes twirled in her arms)

Rajik: finally this is my battlefield I shall kill every last one of you!

(meanwhile a bloody hand caught balance on a pillar as it showed a wounded Grimmjow limping away)

Grimmjow: Damn you Kurosaki! You think you can leave without finishing our fight just like that?! Like hell you shimigami bastard if anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me!


End file.
